Farewell, Master
by kai anbu
Summary: Kau melihat kekejaman, dan juga keangkuhan dalam sosok gadis kecil itu. Kau akan menuntunnya ke jalan pedang, untuk menjadikannya seorang ksatria hebat. Dua hal itu juga yang menurutmu, si gadis kecil itu akan mampu menahan beratnya latihan yang kau terapkan (Marlene's Angst towards her master). Made for POV 1 Observer from Shireishou & Inoculation fandom from Knaque Trasvach/Pala


Latar belakang dunia Angyo Onshi:

Shin Angyo Onshi mengisahkan tentang Munsu, seorang Angyo Onshi yang berkelana membela kebenaran. Dalam pengelanaannya, Munsu ditemani oleh Sando sang pengawal, dan Bangja, pelayannya yang setia. Di masa ia mengembara ke negeri Barat, Munsu pernah memiliki seorang murid bernama Marlene, putri panglima perang negeri Barat. Dalam kisah peperangan melawan Ajitae, Marlene datang membantu pasukan Munsu di saat-saat terakhir.

Dan ini adalah kisah tentang Marlene yang mengagumi gurunya…

;

;

Shin Angyo Onshi belong to Youn In-Wan & Yang Kyung-Il, so as this pic

Plot and story belong to Kai Anbu

Made for POV 1 Observer Challenge by Shireishou,

& Fandom Inoculation by Knaque Trasvach

::

::

**Farewell, Master **

::

::

"Marlene, jadikan rasa takut sebagai sahabatmu,"

Kau memperdengarkan kata-kata itu seperti mantera. Lalu tanganmu membelai kepala seorang gadis kecil, yang bertahun-tahun kemudian, akan kau temui lagi dalam sosok yang berbeda. Saat itu, gadis berambut pirang itu baru menginjak usia sebelas tahun. Kau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Kau melihat kekejaman, dan juga keangkuhan dalam sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang. Kekejaman yang menurutmu akan membawanya ke jalan pedang. Dan juga keangkuhan yang menurutmu akan menjadikannya seorang ksatria hebat. Keangkuhan itu juga yang menurutmu, si gadis kecil itu akan mampu menahan beratnya latihan yang kau terapkan.

"Kalau kau serius menginginkan anak gadismu menjadi seorang pendekar pedang yang melebihi ayahnya," begitu kau katakan kepada ayahanda si gadis kecil, yang memprotes betapa kerasnya metode latihanmu. Padahal kau sedang menghadapi orang paling berkuasa di kemiliteran negeri barat.

"dia harus belajar menderita." Kau mengatakannya dengan mata tersenyum, seolah "menyiksa" gadis kecil itu sesuatu yang biasa. Seolah kau menantang kepada sang panglima−untuk membiarkannya memutuskan− tetap mempercayai anak manis kesayangannya untuk berguru, atau ia menarik keputusannya.

Kau hanya menunduk dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat sang panglima berkata:

"Aku percaya padamu, Munsu. Jadikan dia seorang ksatria yang hebat," ia berhenti sejenak. "..meskipun… dia satu-satunya anak perempuanku, dialah yang paling berbakat. Karena itu aku tak membiarkannya diajari sembarang orang."

Kau memang seorang mantan Jenderal. Tetapi kau mengundurkan diri dan berkelana ke negeri barat, bersama kekasihmu yang sekarat. Demi cintamu padanya, kau rela menukar kesehatanmu dengan penyakit kekasihmu. Bahkan, kau juga rela menjadi seorang penjahat. Saat ini kau memang dalam persembunyian di sebuah pemukiman jauh dari keramaian, dan pekerjaanmu satu-satunya, kini, adalah menjadi guru pedang gadis itu.

"Semakin dia ditekan, kemampuannya semakin baik,…" kau mengatakan itu dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah langit. Seolah menatap masa depan, membayangkan tunas yang akan kau didik akan berkembang menjadi seperti apa.

"Karena ia angkuh, ia tak tahan pada kekalahan," begitu katamu tentang gadis itu.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih hebat darinya," kau tergelak.

Ayah gadis itu tersenyum, namun ia berkata sedikit memprotes: "Marlene akan menghajarmu suatu saat nanti,"

"Aku tunggu dengan senang hati saat itu," kau menjawab dengan keakraban seorang mantan Jenderal. Kau dan sang Ayah memang saling mengerti. Karena kalian sesama tentara, sesama ksatria. Kau akan mendidiknya dengan keras, dan sang Ayah yang Panglima negeri Barat itu, percaya padamu.

Kau melatihnya hari demi hari, dengan kekejaman melebihi kedisiplinan seorang instruktur tentara. Oh tidak, justru lebih keras. Kau melatihnya denga gerakan dasar beribu-ribu kali hingga ia mampu bergerak akurat dan cepat dengan mata tertutup. Kau membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali dari kuda saat berlatih kavaleri. Dan kau terus menertawakan kepolosannya ketika ia keliru atau salah menerapkan strategi perang, yang membuat gadis itu sangat kesal. Kau terus mengalahkannya, membuatnya merasa putus asa, sebelum keangkuhannya membuatnya tegak menantang kembali. Kau memang sangat mengenalnya, kau menjadi sosok jahat yang menindas sekaligus menjadi panutan yang terus ia kejar. Hari-hari di masa remajanya yang singkat telah kau penuhi dengan sosokmu.

Sesekali, kau meladeninya sendiri dengan pedangmu. Padahal, kau sendiri tahu kalau kesehatanmu tidak begitu baik. Suatu saat, kau benar-benar menantang fisik dan batinnya hingga ke batas. Dalam suatu pertarungan penutup pelajaran, di suatu senja yang cerah, tanpa awan, di sebuah padang rumput yang jauh dari keramaian.

Kau melayani permainan_ rapier_-nya dengan membaca semua gerakannya, lalu menyudutkannya dengan cepat. Kau sentakkan senjatamu ke arah pergelangan tangannya, membuat senjatanya terpental. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Tetapi ia tak menyerah. Ia keluarkan pedang pendeknya dari belakang pinggangnya, dan menyerang balik, menusuk dari arah bawah.

Kau hanya menangkap tangannya dengan satu tangan. Lalu membanting tubuh kecil itu dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya berdebum keras di tanah, pakaiannya yang terbuat dari katun kotor oleh debu dan tanah.

Kau melangkah cepat dan menghubuskan pedangmu.

"Marlene, kau memang perempuan. Tapi medan perang tidak membedakan jenis kelamin," Nasihatmu itu kau katakan dengan kejam di depan seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun, saat ia mulai ranum.

Tanpa belas kasihan, kau tebaskan ujung pedangmu, merobek sebagian bajunya di bagian dadanya. Gadis itu menjerit sambil menutupi dadanya yang setengah terbuka. Matanya nyalang karena selama lima tahun kau melatihnya, kau tak pernah melecehkannya seperti itu.

"Diam!"

Kau arahkan pedangmu, dekat ke lehernya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan padangan mata ketakutan.

"Hari mulai petang, kita berdua berada jauh dari lingkungan penduduk. Disini hanya ada kita berdua," kau mulai mengancam, pedangmu tak bergerak seincipun dari lehernya.

"Dalam kondisi begini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kalau kau kau menyentuhku barang sedikitpun, Ayahku akan mengejarmu dan menggantungmu di tengah kota!" Gadis itu berteriak marah.

"Marlene," Kau mengeja namanya dengan nada rendah yang kejam.

".. apa di medan perang kau bisa minta tolong ayahmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Aku bisa memperkosamu dan langsung membunuhmu di sini!"

"Tidak!" gadis itu mengambil segenggam tanah dan melemparnya ke wajahmu. Kau melindungi diri denga tangan dan mundur sejenak. Saat itulah gadis itu mundur dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Bagus! Angkat pedangmu, Marlene! Pertahankan dirimu atau aku akan membuatmu menderita!"

Kau tersenyum senang. Ya, kau memang berhasil memojokkannya hingga tinggal insting bertahan hidupnya yang tersisa untuk melawan. Kau mengangkat pedangmu lagi, dan siap menerima serangan berikutnya.

Gadis itu menyerang dengan ganas, menghunus pedang dengan jurus dan strategi yang kau latihkan, hingga pedangmu terlempar karena serangan mendadak. Tapi ia tahu itu tak cukup untuk megalahkanmu, karena kau selalu penuh tipu muslihat. Kau mengeluarkan pedang pendek di belakang pingangmu dan melawan dengan senjata sederhana itu. Tubuhmu mulai terluka berbagai tempat, dan demikian juga gadis itu. Kalian bertarung denga kemurnian semangat dimana yang terkuat yang akan menang.

Pertarungan itu berakhir setengah jam kemudian saat hari mulai gelap.

Kalian berakhir seri ketika pedang pendekmu dan rapier patah sang gadis saling menghunus leher lawan masing-masing. Selama beberapa detik kalian tak bergerak, kau menantang beradu mata dengan gadis itu, yang tak juga mengendur.

Kau dan gadis itu tahu, kepedulian dan kasih sayang kalian hanya terjalin lewat pedang dan pertarungan.

Kalian baru menurunkan pedang ketika Hatu, sang pelayan, tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memanggilmu dan gadis itu, karena kalian tak segera kembali ke rumah meskipun malam mulai menjelang.

Kau berbalik sambil melempar pedang pendekmu, yang menancap di dekat kaki sang gadis yang masih berdiri menantang. Kau hanya melempar senyum tipis padanya.

Kau tak mengatakan apapun, hanya melangkah menjauh.

Tetapi gadis itu mengerti. Menangkap maksudmu.

Kau puas dengan pertarungan itu.

Gadis itu merebahkan badannya ket tanah. Menatap bintang di langit yang mulai berkilau, sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia tak memperdulikan Hatu yang berteriak khawatir padanya.

Hatu menggendong gadis kecil itu, sebagaimana tugasnya sebagai pelayan.

Kau mendengar Hatu berkali-kali berkata padamu dengan khawatir, saat kau menghirup obat dari alat pernapasan yang mengalungi lehermu lebih sering dari biasanya, ketika kalian berjalan kaki saat perjalanan pulang.

"Tuan Munsu,… kau harus ke dokter,"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hatu." Kau menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Tubuhku memang sudah rusak akibat perjanjian terkutuk. Cepat bawa pulang nonamu, tubuhnya pasti babak belur karena pertarungan hari ini. Tapi cukup menyenangkan rasanya, bertarung habis-habisan seperti itu," Kau seperti bernostalgia ke masala lalu. Mungkin saat itu, kau merndukan tubuhmu yang kuat dan sehat…

Tiba-tiba langkahmu terhenti dan kau jatuh berlutut.

Nafasmu sesak dan berbunyi, yang berusaha keras kau atur. Kau meremas dada kirimu yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Tuan Munsu!" Hatu begerak ingin menolong, tai ia sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang juga pingsan di punggungnya.

"Biarkan aku,… istrahat … sebentar…" kau berkata terbata. Lalu mengatur posisi dudukmu.

"Aku akan memanggil pertolongan! Nona Marlene,… maafkan Hatu, Hatu akan meninggalkanmu sebentar di sini!" Hatu menurunkan tubuh nonanya, dan meletakkannya di sebelahmu yang masih meremas dadamu yang terasa terbakar. Lalu Hatu berlari mencari pertolongan.

Tinggalah kau berdua dengan si gadis kecil yang pingsan.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begini, Marlene,…" Kau berkata pelan.

"Ayahmu benar, kau memang berhasil menghajarku,"

Kau menatap penuh hormat gadis yang tertidur itu, wajahmu menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Tangnmu menggapai, membelai rambut piangnya yang telah kusam akibat pertarungan.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ksatria hebat,.."

Dan,.. kau pergi keesokan harinya.

Kau hanya meniggalkan surat selamat tinggal kepada gadis kecil itu, yang ia baca di tempat tidur saat memulihkan diri karena tubuhnya yang babak belur. Rupanya itu adalah pertarungan terakhirmu dengannya.

Kau bilang, kau akan kebali ke negerimu, Jushin, yang disana kau harus membereskan suatu urusan. Dan kau tak bilang apakah akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya.

Lima tahun kau melatih seorang gadis negeri Barat bernama Marlene, dan selama lima tahun itu, kau mengukirkan namamu dalam hatinya.

-o0o-

Apakah ada pertemuan berikutnya?

Ya.

Meskipun dalam perang. Meskipun penuh dengan kubangan darah,… Meskipun sedikit terlambat bagiku.

Setelah kuberikan kematian total pada Ajitae, kujumpai kau, berdiri tegak tak jauh di sana.

Air mataku menetes karena rindu, karena kehilangan, dan juga karena terpesona.

Bagiku kau terlihat hebat. Gagah perkasa, persis seperti yang kuingat.

Kau mati berdiri tegak dengan kedua lengan tertebas. Bahkan kedua matamu masih terbuka lebar seperti menantang musuhmu.

Kematian yang hebat.

Kini kau tak terjangkau lagi olehku…

Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tetap murid gadis kecilmu, yang dulu kau ajari bermain pedang…

_Farewell, Master…_

The End

P.S:

Hueeeee, teryata menulis POV 1 Observer itu susah juga. Benar-benar harus berkonsentrasi untuk menulis antara "Kau". "dia" dan "aku", Shou kok bisa nemu tantangan kayak gini sihhh…

BTW disini aku harus mengakui kalau aku nge-ship cowok-cowok badass macam Munsu, gak perlu ganteng sih, tapi yang penting punya attitude, xixixixi… Shou, semoga ini memenuhi kriteriamu. Kalau nggak ya… #akukaburduluajaaaah

Best regards,

Kai/ Rakai A.


End file.
